You Explained And I Understood
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Castiel understood what Dean had explained in The Birds, The Bees, and the Voicemail. It was the reason why he wanted the order of his speed dial changed in Number One.


Me: Thank you everyone who reviewed _Number One_ and _The Birds, The Bees, and the Voicemail_! I really appreciate it and I'm glad I made people laugh! While I'm having my monologue, does someone want to explain God being on a flatbread (Episode 5.02 "God isn't on any flatbread") to _me_? I get _why_ it's funny but _how_ did God end up on a flatbread? Cas isn't the only one out of the loop!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

This is the sequel to _The Birds, The Bees, and the Voicemail _and _Number One_. For those of you who've read _Number One _but not _The Birds, The Bees, and the Voicemail_, that is the prequel to _Number One._

* * *

Number one. Speed dial one. Dean. Not Sam. Dean. Dean Winchester. Not Dean at the, well, any place you could think of, but rather, Dean Winchester. Castiel didn't want Sam as his speed dial number one. He wanted Dean as his number one.

Castiel had called his number liberally since Dean had changed the speed dial order. Dean hadn't really minded. In front of Sam he pretended to mind. When Castiel called at one in the morning, he minded. He had given up trying to explain to the angel about the proper time for human's resting cycles (actually, he had been really grateful when Castiel had saved him from Zachariah, saying calmly, "we had an appointment") and personal space.

Okay, so he hadn't quite given up on the personal space thing quite yet- not after what had happened yesterday.

"_Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space," Dean said, not glancing behind him when Castiel appeared to close to him._

"_My apologies," Castiel said, taking a step back. Dean turned around again and Castiel was still invading his personal space. Dean sighed._

"_Cas… we've had this conversation before," Dean said, guiding the angel towards the bed and sitting him down. "Do we need to have it again?"_

"_You are the one touching me, Dean," Castiel said. "I believe that it is my personal space being invaded." Dean withdrew his hand quickly, not missing the sly smile on Castiel's lips. So the angel wanted to play hard ball, huh?_

"Sam, I need you to trade phones with me," Dean said.

"Why? Cas still calling you nonstop?" Sam said.

"No. Well, yeah. But that's not why," Dean said.

"Then what? Oh no," Sam said. "Dean, no, just no!"

"What, Sammy?" Dean grinned, knowing Sam had already gotten him figured out.

"Do _not_ start a prank war with an _angel_!" Sam said. "If that's not worth going to Hell over, I don't know what is!"

"I'm not going back to Hell for playing a prank on him. And it's to teach him a lesson. Besides, Cas wouldn't let me rot in Hell. He'd pull me back out," Dean said confidently. He reached into his brother's coat pocket that was hanging on the coat rack and pulled out his cell phone.

"Thanks, Sammy! Tell Cas I'll be back in twenty," he said, tossing his phone to Sam. Sam caught the phone with a sigh. Just before Dean shut the door, he heard his phone vibrating. He grinned and shut the door.

Twenty minutes later, Dean was lounging out on the bed, watching Dr. Sexy MD. Right on time, Castiel appeared.

"Dean-"

"Come on Cas, sit down. We're just getting to the good part," Dean grinned, grabbing the angel's wrist and pulling him onto the bed. Castiel, surprised that Dean had initiated contact, allowed himself to be pulled down.

"Dean… what happened to personal space?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I dunno Cas, you tell me," Dean said.

"I do not understand what you mean," Castiel frowned.

"I thought we talked about personal space. I said-"

"You said the person who is his number one may invade his personal space," Castiel said. "So I do not see the problem."

"Cas… not the speed dial. Number one in your heart. I'm-"

"The one I pulled out of Hell with my bare hands? The reason I rebelled from heaven? The reason I questioned orders. The reason I refuse to let your soul be thrown back into Hell? The reason I help you now?" Castiel asked.

"Oh… so you…"

"Yes,"

"Okay then," Dean said.

"Okay,"

"Let's, uh, watch t.v.," Dean said.

"Okay," Castiel smiled, sinking into Dean's side. Dean's eyes flitted from Castiel to the television. Finally, but hesitantly, Dean put his arm around the angel, bringing him closer to his side.


End file.
